CBeebies Diner
CBeebies Diner was an early online exclusive webseries. Unlike the other blocks, CBeebies Diner isn't really a block in the traditional sense. However, it did have various guest appearances from CBeebies characters, and was briefly a block in March of 2006. In March 2005 It had a special holiday called March Menu. It would usually advertise at the end of a CBeebies show during it's Coming Up... Next Bumper. Premise In each episode of CBeebies Diner, a favourite CBeebies character like the Fimbles, the Tweenies, or Bob the Builder phone in looking for a healthy meal or the perfect snack and the CBeebies bug family—-Bouncer, Baby, and Squidge Bugbies-—whip up a daily special just for them. There were two different segments; the first involved a CBeebies character phoning the diner asking for a snack to eat, and Bouncer, Baby, and Squidge cook it for them. The other segment was Time To Create, where a live-action family makes the recipe. Show Meals This is a list of various characters that phoned into the CBeebies Diner and had a meal made for them. The instructions to make the recipe will be provided on the individual pages. Videos will be in the video section. *Tweenies: It's snack time in the playgroup. Tweenies Funny Face Pizza. *Fimbles:' ' The gang is about to visit Planet Earth, and they need some fimblelicious food to help them on their way. Fimbles fromage frais. *Bob the Builder: Bob's Build-Me-Up Berry Shake. *Teletubbies: Tinky-Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, and Po want to eat something telly-terrific. Teletubbies' Tubby Sunshine Toast. *SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob wants something tasty to serve at the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob's Sponge Sunshine Krabby Patty. *Andy Pandy: Andy wants to eat something delicious and nutritious. Andy Pandy Biscuts. *Charlie and Lola: Charlie wants something tasty to give to his friends and Lola. Charlie's Sunshine Donuts. ''' *Tommy Zoom: Tommy wants some food to fuel him up so he can zoom through the sky. '''Tommy Zoom's Pizza Face. *Bits and Bobs: The Scottish Yellow and Pink Cotton Puff Duo want a snack to give them energy. Bits and Bobs Banana Pops.''' *Pingu: '''Pingu's Fishy Fritters. *Fireman Sam: The Pontypandy Fire Brigade could really use some healthy food to keep them strong for rescue missions. Sloppy Fire Truck. *Brum: Brum has a very important delivery to make, and he needs something for his journey. Brum's Club Car Sandwich. *Presenters: It's almost Beebie's bedtime, but she isn't sleepy yet. Beebie's Biscut Face. *Postman Pat and Friends: Pat and Jess need their strength to deliver packages throughout Greendale. Postman Pat's Pita Pocket. *Tikkabilla: Tamba would like a snack. Tikkabilla Purple Hummus Dip. *The Koala Brothers: Frank and Buster need energy to fly throughout Australia. The Koala Brothers' Apple Areoplane Delight. *LazyTown: Stephanie would like something healthy to eat. LazyTown Shishka SportsCandy. *Balamory: Miss Hoolie's Green Candied Popcorn. *Becky and Barnaby Bear: Barnaby's tummy is rumbling. Barnaby Bear's Breakfast Oatmeal. *Bobinogs: Ogi is very hungry. Bobinogs Fro Yo Sandwiches. *Clifford the Big Red Dog: Clifford is hungry for a perfect meal. Clifford's Big Bones. *The Story Makers: Jelly and Jackson would like something yummy to eat. Story Makers Book Wraps. Trivia *The voice actors for the various characters that phoned in reprise their roles (Example: Justin Fletcher as Jake, Katherine Smee as Tamba, Julianna Rose Mauriello as Stephanie, Julie Wilson Nimmo as Miss Hoolie, Ken Barrie as Postman Pat, Neil Moiressy as Bob the Builder, Sam Michaels as Pingu, Claire Day as the Child Narrator, Elliot Belshaw as Tommy Zoom, Tom Kenny as SpongeBob, and Leah Green as Florrie. *In the LazyTown episode, Stephanie has her US voice. *In the Presenters episode, Pui Fan Lee phones into CBeebies Diner. *In the Tikkabilla episode, Lorna Laidlaw and Justin Fletcher are mentioned. *In the Andy Pandy episode, Andy's request comes in by way of a balloon and a paper letter, rather than on the telephone. *In the Charlie and Lola episode, Their request comes in by balloon and a letter attached to it, rather than telephone and we see Baby actually arrived at their house safely. Lola could be seen with a flute with the CBeebies logo on it. *In the Brum episode, Brum is carrying a flag with the CBeebies logo on it. *In the Teletubbies episode, the Teletubbies make their call by way of the voice trumpet. *During the show's lifespan, The Shiny Show, The Roly Mo Show, Baby Einstein, School and the Backyard Gang, Tots TV, Boogie Beebies, Something Special, Me Too, Razzledazzle, Binka, and Bill and Ben never got meals themed after them. *The Big Laugh (SpongeBob Music) plays in the background until Baby's delivery. *The bugs are all voiced by CBeebies Presenters. **Alex Winters - Bouncer **Andy Day - Baby **Cerrie Burnell - Squidge Theme Song Lyrics Come in, Come on Are you looking for a bite? If you wanna eat smart this way you start Just bring your appetite Because it's CBeebies Diner Squidge's gonna feed you right! Creating Song Lyrics You want a very purple beat? Or you want a healthy treat? Something yummy and delicious but it's wholesome and nutritious Nothing can be finer than the foods here at the CBeebies Diner! Category:Shows Category:Food Category:Stranded Segments